Research
Research is conducted on the Mothership in the laboratory. As you upgrade your laboratory you will get access to higher levels of technology as well as new technologies to research. Civilian Technologies Name: Architecture Development of improved building designs, and construction machinery. Upgrading this technology decreases construction cooldown time by X% per level. Name: Scientific Methodology Improvement of methods and technology used in scientific research. Upgrading this technology decreases research cooldown time by X% per level. Name: Extraction Precision Researching detection and extraction of specific valuable materials. Upgrading this technology increases collection rate of Valuables by X% per level. Name: Agronomy Development of food cultivation, modification and processing. Upgrading this technology increases Rations production by X% per level. Name: Molecular Chemistry Research which focuses on improved fuel extraction, refinement and efficiency. Upgrading this technology increases V production by X% per level. Name: Minerology Research which focuses on improved mineral extraction and refinement. Upgrading this technology increases Lucium production by X% per level. Name: Organic Phasing Researching temporary reduction of organic matter to miniaturize living beings.Upgrading this technology increases the Population limit by X% per level. Name: Spatial Contortion Researching warping dimensional proportions to increase space for inanimate objects within smaller confines. Upgrading this technology increases Cargo Bay storagecapacity by X% per level. Name: Logistics Development of improved resource transportation methods and technology. Upgrading thistechnology increases resource gain from raids by X% per level. Military Technologies Name: Military Conditioning Researching conditioning techniques to train more focused (and obedient) military personnel. Upgrading this technology decreases unit training cooldown time by X% per level. Name: Portable Weaponry Development of improved weaponry for ground troops. Upgrading this technology increases attack power of infantry units by X% per level. Name: Personal Shielding Development of improved equipment for ground troops. Upgrading this technology increases defense power of infantry units by X% per level. Name: All-Terrain Mobility Researching improved mobility in various terrains for ground troops. Upgrading this technology increases speed of infantry units by X% per level. Name: Heavy Weaponry Development of improved weaponry for armored vehicles. Upgrading this technology increases attack power of heavy armor units by X% per level. Name: Hull Plating Development of improved hull components for armored vehicles. Upgrading this technology increases defense power of heavy armor units by X% per level. Name: Heavy Vehicle Acceleration Researching improved speeds for heavy ground vehicles. Upgrading this technology increases speed of heavy armor units by X% per level. Name: Aerodynamic Weaponry Development of improved weaponry for combat aircraft. Upgrading this technology increases attack power of combat aircraft units by X% per level. Name: Hull Shielding Development of improved shielding for combat aircraft. Upgrading this technology increases defense power of combat aircraft units by X% per level. Name: Air Propulsion Researching improved speeds for combat aircraft. Upgrading this technology increases speed of combat aircraft units by X% per level. Name: Stationary Weaponry Development of improved weaponry for defense turrets. Upgrading this technology increases attack power of turret units by X% per level. Name: Perimeter Shielding Development of improved shielding for Outpost perimeters. Upgrading this technology increases defense power of turret units by X% per level. Name: Targeting Systems Development of faster targeting systems for perimeter defenses. Upgrading this technology increases speed of turret units by X% per level. Past Level 10 After you research a technology to Level 10 you will be unable to research further without access to valuables from surveying this means you must warp to the second galaxy or spend tokens buying Strongboxes at the store and hope to get right materials. Abbreviations C.V = Crystalline Verdium D.M = Dark Matter D.L = Dark Lucium H.P = Hydrothermal Pearl M.N = Magnetized Neodymium P.D = Pureblood DNA S.S = S’uhrden Silver S.P = Supernova Particles T.A = Trapped Aether Category:Realm 6+